martha_speaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
Season 1: 2008 – 2009 Season 1 premiered on September 1, 2008, with the self-titled episode "Martha Speaks" and "Martha Gives Advice" and concluded on July 24, 2009 with "What's Bothering Bob?" and "Martha Spins a Tale". The season had a total of 40 episodes (80 segments) in length. Season 2: 2009 – 2010 Season 2 premiered on September 14, 2009 with "Martha's Chair" and "T.D. the Pack Rat" and concluded on May 14, 2010 with the two-part episode "Martha: Secret Agent Dog". This season produced 30 episodes (60 segments), for the broadcast span of two years, with 15 episodes airing as part of this season, bringing the overall episode total to 55 episodes (110 segments). Season 3: 2010 – 2011 Season 3 of Martha Speaks premiered on October 11, 2010 with the two-part episode "The Martha Show" and concluded on October 3, 2011 with "Alice Covers Up" and "Carolina Picks a Lily". The season has 15 episodes (30 segments), bringing the show's overall episode total to 70 episodes (140 segments). This season is actually the second part of season two in production time. Season 4: 2012 – 2013 On May 4, 2011, the show was renewed for a fourth season with 10 episodes, bringing the show's overall episode total to 80 episodes (160 segments). The season began airing on January 23, 2012 with the episodes "Eyes on the Skies" and "Camp Truman". The official season premiere episodes, "Cora! Cora! Cora!" and "Cora Encore!", guest starring Jon Hamm and Jennifer Westfeldt, aired on February 20, 2012. This is actually season three in production time. Also this season, Christina Crivici has departed as the role as Alice Boxwood and has been replaced by Michelle Creber from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Alex Ferris has departed as the role of T.D. Kenelly and has been replaced by Valin Shinyei (however, he still voices the character Milo Lee). Other guest stars include poet laureate Billy Collins and astrophysicist Neil DeGrasse Tyson. Season 5: 2013 The fifth season of Martha Speaks began airing on June 24, 2013 with the episodes "Puppy Skits" and "Dinosaurs in Trouble!" and ended on November 14, 2013 with "The Return of Ralph" and "Little Bo's Sheep". This season had a total of 8 episodes (16 segments), bringing the overall episode total to 88 episodes (176 segments). This is actually season four in production time. Also in this season, Alex Ferris has departed from the roles of T.D. Kennelly and Milo Lee (due to noticeable voice maturations from the previous season) and has been replaced with Valin Shinyei and Trevor Lim, respectively. Ashlyn Drummond has also replaced Michelle Creber as the voice of Alice Boxwood. Kenan Thompson guest stars in the episode "Stanley Saves the Day". Season 6: 2014 The sixth and last season of the series started on March 31, 2014 with the episodes "T.D. Gives a Report" and "Martha's Canine Cleaners" and ended on November 18, 2014 with "Martha's Holiday Surprise" and "We're Powerless!". The season showed 8 episodes (16 segments), with the grand total of 96 episodes (192 segments). Category:Episodes